


in which Bede rubs salt in an open wound

by Shiny22Snivy



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: FINALLY figured out the tag for that, Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene, also haha 666, alt title: bede is a rat bastard for precisely 666 words, angst? kinda?, bede i also love you but you were an ASSHOLE at this part of the game, exploring off-screen stuff, hop i love you but you must suffer, im terrible at tagging im SORRY, rated teen for the two (2) whole swears, this is really short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny22Snivy/pseuds/Shiny22Snivy
Summary: He had been so sure of himself. So confident. So cocky. He looked up from his bag, suddenly aware of the sound of slow clapping. Cocky. That was exactly the word Hop would use to describe the expression plastered all over the face of the boy with the coat and the curly hair.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	in which Bede rubs salt in an open wound

“Wooloo!”

Hop grimaced, watching his faithful partner collapse onto its side with a cry. With shaking fingers, he flicked the button on its Pokèball with his thumb and tried not to look at the small round shape as it vanished in a burst of light. He slowly slipped his bag off of his shoulder, trying to process what just happened.

He lost. How could he have lost?

The last thing he had said to Gloria before dashing off to fight this kid was: _I’ll show this wally my real skills in battle!_

He had been so sure of himself. So confident. So cocky. He looked up from his bag, suddenly aware of the sound of slow clapping. Cocky. That was exactly the word Hop would use to describe the expression plastered all over the face of the boy with the coat and the curly hair.

“What a _dreadful_ performance.” Bede said. “ _’The next champion?’_ Really? Their standards aren’t getting any lower, you know.” He checked his watch disinterestedly. “It’s so hard to belive you’re Leon’s brother. Maybe battle skill doesn’t run in the blood after all.” The smug grin widened on his lips as Hop scowled at him. “Or were you, perhaps, adopted?”

Hop averted his eyes. “Get lost, you prat.”

Bede was practically standing over him now. “Blood relation aside, he seemed so confident in you. A shame… waste of money too, endorsement is not cheap. I almost feel sorry for him.”

Hop felt the muscles in his eye twitch. “I said, get _lost.”_ He stood, slinging his bag back over his shoulder with more force than was strictly necessary. With a jolt, he realised how tall the other boy was in comparison; It didn’t help the already growing feeling of smallness in his chest.

Bede continued as though Hop never spoke. “I imagine Leon has really been hyping you up. Galar’s great champion, the _unbeatable_ champion, might I add, endorsing his own kin to someday meet him on the battlefield. That’s most likely worth an article in the papers alone.” Hop bit his lip, struggling to keep his expression neutral. “Too bad you won’t make it past the fifth gym.”

Hop turned on his heel, away from the concieted Cheshire-Meowth smile on the taller boy’s face. Trying to keep the lump in his throat down, he went to push back through the tall grass, to get away from this snobby little Wooloo-haired _rat_.

To get away from the thought of disappointing his brother.

“Where are you going, _champ?_ I believe Postwick is that way.” Hop could hear Bede calling after him. He didn’t stop walking.

“Shut up. I’m going to Hammerlocke.” Cursing the way his voice cracked at the end of his sentence, Hop increased his pace a little.

“What a coincidence. so am I.” Hop stopped in his tracks as he heard Bede’s footsteps coming up behind him. Arceus on a stick, what the hell did he have to do to get this kid to just _fuck off?_ “What’s the matter?” he heard Bede drawl once he’d caught up. “Nervous? An understandable reaction, really. I’ve heard it’s common among those who are _out of their league._ ”

Hop’s mind was whirling. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. The only two coherant thoughts he could grab a hold of were:

_Is Lee really that disappointed in me?_

And:

_Someone needs to give this kid a good kicking._

Well, Hop sure was someone.

Before he realised what he was doing, Bede had doubled over with a startlingly feminine cry, clutching his shin. _“OW!_ _Arceus, fuck- What do you think--”_

Hop didn’t hear the rest. He was too busy sprinting away through the tall, rough grass, towards the looming tower in the distance. The cold air burned his lungs and tears had long since fallen from the corners of his eyes, wetting his cheeks, but he didn’t care. More than anything in the world, he wanted to prove Bede wrong. He _was_ wrong.

Wasn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> jesus fuck this is probably my first finished piece of writing in years. i stayed up til midnight on a school night working on this in a feral rage of sleep deprivation and love for these two fuckers  
> a lot of stuff happened off-screen in swsh which kind of sucks but at the very least it lets people like me speculate over what exactly happened hee hoo


End file.
